


Don't Wake the Castle

by MossPrinx



Series: Once Night Falls [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Smut, Takes Place During Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossPrinx/pseuds/MossPrinx
Summary: Sequel to "Hear it in the Morning" following a late night visit to the King's Quarters.





	Don't Wake the Castle

**Author's Note:**

> These two just can't stay away for too long, and neither can I tbh...

Alistair wished he could see her. He could only imagine what she must look like, grey hair cascading over her shoulders as she watched him, her heavy chest rising and falling with even breaths while he swore one could see his heart beating nearly out of his. She was wearing the pale blue silk robe he had bought her - he knew this, felt the cool material on his skin when she reached to caress his face, but he wanted to know what was underneath (if anything at all). The material over his eyes was soft, as if he were blinded by nothing at all, and he had put it on himself, so there was hardly any room for complaining.

 

A breeze drifted in through an open window, sending shivers through his naked body. He sat perched on the edge of their oversized bed, hands clasped at his lap as he waited for his lover to return to him. Feet lightly padding across the room not too far away, the rustle of...something. Clothing? Papers? Alistair didn’t know what his love was getting into, but he’d wait patiently until she was done.

 

The smell of honey wafted through the room, and he sighed dreamily; honey perfume, another wise investment. She chuckled deeply, closer than he’d thought. The king could hear her approaching, feel the air change as she stood before him. He jolted when the pads of her fingers stroked his cheek, relishing in the way calloused hands caught him by his jaw, thumbs rubbing at his cheeks lovingly. If he were a weaker man, he’d have cried.

 

“Sorry,” She whispered, hands dropping to his shoulders to massage them. “Did I keep you waiting long?”

 

“No.” Alistair breathed. He missed her hands on his face.

 

“Are you ready, darling?” Alistair nodded, whining louder than he meant to when she left him once again. Of course she hadn’t missed the way his face flushed--he heard her tutting quietly to herself.

 

“Aereia?” He could _feel_ her, feel her magic, lingering nearby. Eyes bore into his temple, sending shivers up and down his spine. She was watching, waiting...but for what?

 

“Sorry, Alistair. You look so amazing, seems I got distracted.” He nearly yelped. Aereia’s breath was on hot on his ear, him nearly groaning at her drawl. The bed dipped beside him only after she appeared, cool hands rested on his broad shoulders. Soft lips peppered light kisses along his neck and jaw as her hands smoothed down his arms leaving goosebumps in their wake, closing around his wrists. The material she used to bind his wrists was the same used to blindfold him, soft and cool, almost as if it were nothing at all.

 

Through the blood pumping in his ears, he heard her ask if it was tight enough. Shakily tugging, he nodded when he found they were securely bound.

 

“Good,” She sighed, hands wrapping around his as she leaned in to suck at the junction of his neck and shoulder, humming when he relaxed into her touch. Curious hands trailed up his arms, squeezing his biceps playfully, clinging to his shoulders when she left a hickey behind his jaw. She watched his Adam’s apple bob, licking her lips as she inched forward to explore the expanse of skin with her lips.

 

Alistair couldn’t choke back his heady groan, letting his head loll back until he felt the soft curls of her hair on his cheek, turning to breath in the smell of her peach shampoo. He could feel his erection straining beneath his hands, but resisted the urge to stroke himself - something about it felt sneaky, felt like he’d punished for it (not that he minded the thought of punishment that much).

 

Aereia’s warm hands made their way across his chest, and she didn’t hide her sigh at the feel of the soft hair there. Alistair flushed, arching into her touch when she pressed the pads of her fingers against his nipples, flicking and tugging and leaving him writhing under her ministrations. His length brushed against his knuckles and he hissed - he could do it if he wanted, he could touch himself and maybe she wouldn’t notice…

 

“Hmm…”  His lover hummed against the column of his neck, and he could feel her eyes boring into his lap. “You wouldn’t be _plotting_ , would you?”

 

Alistair jumped where he sat, immediately breaking out into a nervous laugh. Maker, nearly ten years apart and in their months-long reunion, she could already see through him like glass. “N-no, my love. What makes you think that?”

 

She hummed again, the sound low in her throat. “Alistair,” She said. “these old eyes aren’t all gone.”

 

There was a beat.

 

“Honey...you’re 32.”

 

“What’s your point?”

 

Alistair didn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up from his chest, relishing in the tinkling sound of her joining in seconds later. He felt Aereia shifting, and wholeheartedly welcomed her soft lips when they met his. For a moment, he was taken back to the old days, when they

would sneak their affection. Hot nights in either of their tents were spent trying to make the other feel as good as possible in such uncertain times, Alistair trying his damndest to get her to laugh while she tried her hardest to shut him up.

 

He felt the mood shift in their kiss, something so sweetly nostalgic morphing into a desperate cling to the past. Were things better then? Back when no one knew how long what they had would last? He was married now, but not to her. She worked herself to death and then some to save them from the inevitable. Everything was different now, but fate would still have them back in each other’s arms. Alistair could feel her apology in her kiss, and prayed she felt his too.

  


Nails lightly raked themselves down his front, and Aereia smiled smugly when Alistair groaned into her mouth. Her hands stopped at his thighs, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the light hair there.

 

“Do you want me to touch you?” She whispered against his lips when she pulled away, breathing just as heavy as he was. He laughed sheepishly, a shiver racing up his spine at the thought.

 

“Aren’t you touching me now?” Had he not been blindfolded, he would have winked (not to say he didn’t try anyways). Aereia’s simple response was to promptly remove herself from him entirely, not helping him back up when he fell backwards onto the bed.

 

“Not anymore.”

 

Alistair whined, missing her warmth already. “Wait, I was just kidding!”

 

“You sure were.” He heard her move off the bed.

 

“I _do_ want you to touch me!”

 

“Fancy that.” She was to the side of him now, to his right, standing at the base of the bed.

 

“Please…?” There was silence for a few long moments before Aereia made a sound of consideration. “I’ll...beg.”

 

That got her attention.

 

“Oh?” Alistair heard her light steps, the quiet sounds of her prosthetic leg squeaking as she walked. When she stopped, she was directly in front of him - he could practically feel the warmth radiating off of her. “Would a king do that for me? Beg?”

 

“He would do anything for you, if he were smart.” And he meant that. For a moment, Aereia was silent, pondering her next words. Alistair tried waiting patiently, though his constant wiggling gave him away. After a while he felt the bed dip, a hand carding through his hair and settling cupped around his jaw. The feeling forced a sigh through him, but just as soon as she was there, she was gone. Her voice rung out in the empty room, a commanding tone he had never heard her use in the bedroom.

 

“Go on then. Beg.”

 

And he did.

 

“ _Maker_ , Aereia...I need you so bad. Please, my love, please touch me - or...at least- at least, let me touch you.” He was arching off the bed slightly, feeling the heat of his blush down to his nipples. His cock pressed up into his hand but he made no move to get himself off, keeping his hands where she left them. “ _Aereia_ …I’ll do whatever you wish, if it makes you feel good. I just need to feel you - you’re so warm, you...you feel like home. Please, let me touch you, let me make you-”

 

He gasped at the feelings of hands pushing his thighs open, his heart racing at the sound of knees hitting the floor. His bound hands were pushed up until they rested comfortably on his stomach, artificial fingers grasping his length and gingerly tugging upwards.

 

Alistair all but cried his lover’s name to the ceiling, reveling in the way her thick arms anchored his thighs as she leaned over him for leverage. He swore he nearly came then and there when the warmth of her mouth engulfed him, doing everything in his power not to buck up into her. A soft hand fell to squeeze his sack and Alistair bit his tongue to stop himself from accidentally summoning a guard to his chambers. Aereia’s deep chuckle as she sucked pushed a shaky gasp from him, the hand fisted around the base of his cock squeezing ever so lightly in response.

 

“You’re a tease!” He hissed, craning his neck to look down at her, only to remember the blindfold was there for a reason. His lover pulled her head away from him, stroking just as hard as he’d told her he’d liked so long ago. The thought made his heart swell, as most things relating to Aereia did. Alistair Theirin was a cheesy, cheesy man, and had no intention of changing that.

 

“Keep talking, Alistair,” She said darkly, the rasp in her voice sending delightful shivers up his spine. “I’ll give your mouth something to do.”  
  
It was the kind of threat that made his heart race in all the right ways. Internally (and outwardly too, likely), he grinned, a nervous chuckle rumbling foreign in his chest.

  
“Good boy.”  
  
Content with the lack of back talk, Aereia took him in her mouth again, with a passion. Alistair couldn’t have stopped the shout that wrenched itself from his gut if he tried, willing himself not to buck his hips as her head bobbed between his legs. He could hear it then, the sounds of her sucking him, and it set the fire within him burning even hotter than before.

 

Even with him nearly entirely within her mouth, Aereia lapped at him best she could, coming back up slowly and with as much suction as possible without it losing its eroticism. Even with her failing eyes, she could see her lover was enjoying himself, just able to make out a goofy grin and an expansive flush if she put a little magic behind her sight. Good - she was glad he was enjoying himself. Though, thinking back to their adventuring days, she wasn’t _entirely_ shocked that he was into being dominated.

 

Pulling off with a _pop!_ , Aereia licked up the length of him, catching beads of pre-cum as they dribbled out his tip. Up on the bed, Alistair groaned, biting his lip to stay quiet in the face of what looked like an impending orgasm. She gripped him tight with her organic hand, using her saliva as a lubricant as she stroked him vigorously, reveling in the way he shook beneath her.   
  
“Close, my love?” She drawled, leaning her face on a hairy thigh as she watched him, feeling the heat pool almost uncomfortably in her stomach. The mage hummed happily when he breathed out a “ _Maker, yes…,_ ” rubbing her thighs together to release some of the pent-up arousal. Her mouth descended upon him again and, when his hips started bucking, she used a little force magic to pin him to the bed. To her surprise, Alistair moaned loudly at that, his head lolling back as a bright, bright flush lit up his face. Aereia only pulled away just enough to speak legibly when she addressed him next.

 

“Alistair…”

 

“Don’t say a word,” Alistair warned, but there was no heat behind his words - if there was, it was more embarrassment than anything. “I won’t be shamed in my own home.”

 

Huffing out a laugh, Aereia ducked down and got back to work, kissing and lapping hungrily up the length of him. Alistair’s hips struggled to move against the magic keeping them down, especially when she ducked even deeper between his legs to suck on his sack, hand pumping him hard and fast. Swears leaked from his mouth, starting as hisses and whispers, and quickly becoming shouts to the Maker himself. The hands on his stomach were fisted, caught in the magic and resisting reaching out to touch the woman pleasuring him. One particular swirl of her tongue had the coil in his gut impossibly tightly-wound; how he hadn’t cum yet, he wasn’t sure. Forcing himself up at the shoulders, he strained against his bindings and the impending orgasm.  
  
“Aereia…!”

 

She was off him ridiculously quick, her magic following quickly behind. Alistair whined in confusion, his head whipping trying to feel out where she went. His cock strained against his stomach, leaking pre-cum into the hair there and tingling whatever skin it came in contact with. Throwing his head back, he nearly sobbed; every part of him was extraordinarily sensitive, he noticed, and he was prepared to get himself off - with or without his lover’s permission. The faint sound of laughter behind him made his ears twitch in response.

 

“You’re…you’re a demon. A-a desire demon!” He gasped, tilting his head back in her general direction.  
  
Silence.  
  
“Is this the part where you leave me with my bits out for the guards to find me?” A nervous laugh shook him, and he waited for a response. When he didn’t get one, he rambled on. “‘Cause, you know, that could be a little embarrassing for th-”

 

“Alistair.”  
  
“Yes?”

 

“Be a dear and lay back on the pillows.” It wasn’t a question. Without a moment's hesitation, Alistair squirmed and wiggled until he was rightly on the bed instead of dangling off of it. He didn’t miss the poorly concealed snort from in front of him, craning his neck up as if he could see his lover through his blindfold.

 

“Remember what I said about giving that mouth of yours something to do?”  
  
Alistair’s head nodded vigorously, and Aereia watched a pink tongue slip out to lick his lips hungrily. Good. He got the message.

 

“Lay back, then.”  
  
And he did, a goofy smile on his face while he waited.

 

Crawling onto the bed by his feet, Aereia dragged her body up his, purposefully stopping right when his prick was between her ample cleavage. Alistair bit his lip, rocking roughly at the hips until she swatted his thigh with a laugh, continuing up and up until they were chest to chest and close enough for her to pull him into another sweet kiss. He rubbed lovingly against Aereia’s soft stomach with his knuckles, relishing in her contented sigh mid-kiss. Hesitantly, she pulled away, but that vulnerability only lasted a second. With a quick nuzzle to his nose, she straightened up, pushing down on his shoulders to pin him to the bed.  
  
“You ready, my love?”  
  
“For this? Always.”  
  
And that was all she needed to hear. Aereia crawled the rest of the way up, knees on either side of his head and the treasure between her thighs directly above him. He could feel the heat radiating from between her legs as she adjusted the pillows so they were both comfortable, though still not indulging him and finally sitting down.  
  
“Aereia? You alright, dear?”

 

A hand gingerly ran through his hair in response.  
  
“I was wondering if I should sweeten the deal, seeing as I love you and all.”  
  
“Aw, you love me!”

 

The hand running through his hair grabbed a handful and tugged lightly, a low warning of his name leaving her lips.

 

“Oops. I’ll be good. Promise.”  
  
Aereia chuckled, though he could barely make it out from his position. He wiggled impatiently beneath her, fighting the urge to crane his neck and taste her before she allowed him.  
  
“I’m going to smother you between my thighs, you talkative man!” She laughed, her dominating facade breaking further into a fit of giggles when Alistair sighed with a wistful ‘Maker, I sure hope so…’. Coughing, she quickly fell back into her role, though he could still hear the smile in her voice. “Shush, you. Now, do you want me to free your hands, or your eyes? Since I’m feeling nice, that is.”  
  
“My hands.”  
  
Alistair couldn’t see her, but he knew she was raising an eyebrow at him. He flushed under her gaze. “Do you want me to beg about how badly I need to touch you again?”

 

“In any other situation, I wouldn’t mind,” The mage atop him said, leaning back and grabbing an end to his bindings. Tugging gently, Alistair felt the silky material slip away, instinctively flexing his fingers as his lover continued. “But, I have better things planned for that mouth of yours.”  
  
Before he could get in a snarky response, Aereia finally lowered herself onto him, her wet core landing dead center on Alistair’s eager mouth. Instead of complaining, he simply grunted, hands flying up to her thighs as he opened his mouth to lave at her heat. Above him, he could hear her heavy breathing, breathy moans unabashed as she rocked against him. His nose rubbed at her clit, tongue flitting against another bunch of nerves and making her thrash and shout - Alistair had only been going a few minutes at that point, but already she was dripping down her thighs and smearing his cheeks. He remained undeterred, jaw working well into soreness as she soaked his chin; she was closer than he anticipated. Good. He was glad she was enjoying herself.  
  
At the same time...he was certainly enjoying himself very, _very_ much. He was still so tightly wound from her mouth and magic combo, stomach muscles flexing at the thought. Aereia let out a loud moan at the push of his tongue inside her, riding it much like he’d like her to ride something else of his.  
  
“ _Alistair, Ali...Alistair!”_

 

He could feel her thighs quaking with something more than exhaustion. Her controlled rocking was wilder, jerky as she chased her impending climax. All Alistair could do was hold on tight to her hips, latching his lips around her clit and sucking hard, tongue flitting out to tease the nub as Aereia thrashed above him. Her shouts of his name rung loudly in his ears, just as loud as his heartbeat as he struggled to catch his breath.

 

“ _My love, my love, my love, please-”_

 

Something snapped in him at the sound of her voice, the way her hand pulled at his hair to try and reign in her impending climax. Alistair arched off the bed, nails digging into the soft flesh of Aereia’s thighs as his legs kicked stiffly, moaning loudly into her core. Aereia shot up to her knees shakily, her hand untangling itself from his locks so she could reach down and pull the blindfold from his eyes. With his vision suddenly returned, though hazy and in need of adjustment, he could make out her worried face as she checked his soaked face.  
  
“Alistair! Could you not breathe? I’m so sorry, my love, I should have noticed-” His hands smoothed up and down her thighs while she tittered above him, a dumb smile working its way onto his face as his breathing slowed.  
  
“Dear, I’m fine... _more_ than fine, really.” He tried to hold onto her as she climbed off him, but to no avail. Aereia’s eyes scanned his face, confused, before trailing down to the source of his haze.

 

“Oh.”  
  
If he had to describe the look on Aereia’s face, it would best be boiled down to “impressed.” Alistair had cum all over his stomach, cock still leaking onto the trail of hair down his navel. With no hands. Even when she looked back up at his sheepish grin, she couldn’t bring herself to be _too_ mad.  
  
“...”  
  
“ _You_ let a woman walk you two steps to bliss and then stop to ride your face, let me know how well you hold back.”

 

She sucked her tongue, getting an eyebrow raise from her lover. Paying him no mind, she stepped off the bed, padding shakily across to where the bathtub was hidden by a divider to grab a bucket. Using his newly freed hands, Alistair pushed himself up to take in the sight of his mistress (though neither of them really considered her that); she looked just as soft as ever, back dimples prominent and stretch marks adorning her hips. Kinky, grey curls draped over the tub like a canopy when she bent over, her prosthetic leg bending casually at the knee. Eyes trailing to naughtier places, Alistair was struck with how soaked she was, her inner thighs shining in the lamp light - thinking about it, he wasn’t sure she ever actually finished. When she returned to his side, he’d make it up to her.  
  
“Come here, you naughty man.” Her legs were notably less trembly when she returned with a small basin that she placed on the night stand, a damp rag in hand. When he made to say something, said rag slapped him in the face, covering his eyes. He preferred the other blindfold.

 

Aereia still sat near him, watching like a hawk as he wiped his face and chest. As his hand moved further down, Alistair caught a soft whimper to his side, his head whipping around to catch it. Eyes still on him, Aereia’s hand was moving slowly between her thighs, lips parted as she fingered herself. The longer he watched, the faster she went, until she fell back onto the bed fully, one hand gripping his calf as she worked herself back up to a climax.

 

“Aereia…” Alistair was breathless watching her touch herself, listening to the noises she made when she pulled out to rub at her clit. Crawling to him, she climbed her way up his body, and he couldn’t help but be a little jealous of how well she’d seemed to fuck herself; hair disheveled and falling into her face, eyes foggy, lips parted, face flush - she was farther gone than he’d anticipated. He reached down to cradle her face, fondle a breast, do _something_ , but she shook him off.

 

“Just watch me, just watch.” She was breathless, thighs trembling again, but that didn’t stop her from pushing him back until he was propped up against the pillows with her draped over him. Throwing one leg over his thigh, she ground against him, fingers thrusting wildly both inside her and against him. Sucking in a breath, Alistair raised a shaky hand to one of her ears, tugging and caressing the pointed tip between his thumb and forefinger. Nails raked down his chest as she gasped, the balls of her feet pressing in to the mattress and mussing up the bedding as her body jerked and she gasped into his stomach. He didn’t stop, not even when he felt her arousal leaking onto his shin, only letting go when she moved his hand to the side as she caught her breath.

   
“Enjoyed yourself?” He dared after a moment of listening to his lover’s breathing; his fingers ran themselves through her hair, scratching soothingly at her scalp. Said elf hummed against his gut, cool fingers running along his inner thigh, dangerously close to his hardening member.

 

“That was revenge, you know. For nearly giving me a heart attack-”

 

“-And not getting you off?”

 

“-And not getting me off, yes. I’d have enjoyed myself more if you were inside me.”

 

The tease had the nerve to grin up at him, fingers pinching the sensitive skin where they lingered. Fortunately, as she seemed to realize as he smiled back down at her, Alistair was more than willing to see she get what she wished for.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who enjoyed the first part, this one goes out to you!
> 
> See you in Part 2!


End file.
